Faint Memories
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: After Chat Noir discovers Ladybug's identity during an akuma attack, he begins to try to make her fall for his Chat side. Will he succeed? Or will he end up hurting her more in the process? And how will a loose fox and a jealous guitarist add up to the mix? Find out in Faint Memories! (Takes place Post-Troublemaker) (Rated T, just in case)
1. Lucky Charm

Chapter One: Lucky Charm

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic! So I'm just gonna make this as brief as possible.**

 **1) This takes place post-Troublemaker**

 **2) I tried, but there may be continuity errors throughout the story**

 **3) I'm doing a "Bulk Publication", meaning around half of the stories will be posted throughout today, while the other half will be posted another time "preferably next week".**

 **4) Reviews are highly appreciated! And if you wanna PM me, PM away!**

 **That's it! (I hope) Read away!**

The Autumn breeze rustled through the black cat ears of Chat Noir. He was side by side with his lady, Ladybug, as she was face to face with the latest akuma, Darkwing. Chat Noir immediately recognized him as a kid from his school, Luka. While the reason of akumatization was unknown, he last saw him with another classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chat turned to Ladybug, who seemed more frantic than usual.

"Anything wrong, M'lady?" He asked.

"Yes- NO! Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. We just need to stop Darkwing." Ladybug said dejectedly.

"Any ideas where his akuma is, Bugaboo?"

"Stop calling me Bugaboo. And- Chat, he's getting away!" Ladybug called as Darkwing headed towards the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

Ladybug & Chat Noir chased after Luka and watched as he headed into Marinette's room through the balcony.

"Marinette's in trouble!" Chat Noir panicked, "We have to help her!"

"Marinette's F-fine!" Ladybug stuttered, "I'm P-pretty sure she's out of the house!"

Obviously not believing her, Chat Noir burst into the bedroom, ignoring the multitude of pictures of his lavish identity in the background.'

"Where is it?" Darkwing muttered, "Where is that charm Marinette cared so much about?"

As Ladybug stood there openly shocked, Chat Noir retorted, "I'm gonna need to see a warrant for that!" Darkwing grumbled as he raised his guitar pick and pointed at Chat. The pick emulated sonic waves, throwing Chat Noir into the wall.

Finding the amber charm, he stared at it soberly.

Chat Noir recognized the charm immediately, as it was a birthday present to Marinette to match the one she gave him. He remembered looking at the charm this morning, before sticking it in his pocket.

Ladybug angrily threw her yo-yo at Darkwing, knocking the charm out of his hand, into her hand.

"Luka, you don t have to do this! Fight Hawkmoth's control!" Ladybug cried.

A purple outline appeared on Darkwing's face. "She's lying! Take her and Chat Noir's miraculous, or I will revoke your powers!" Hawkmoth angstilly replied.

Darkwing lunged towards Ladybug's earrings, using his guitar pick to throw Ladybug into a nearby chair.

Using the distraction as an advantage, Chat Noir grabbed his staff and extended it. The combined force of the momentum and the growing size of the weapon ended up throwing him through a window.

Ladybug and Chat Noir followed Darkwing as the battle continues on the balcony.

"The akuma must be in his guitar pick!" Chat said.  
"I guess this calls for," Ladybug chants, "LUCKY CHARM!"

A metal pan flies into her hand. _A pan?_ She wondered, staring at her surroundings.  
 _Guitar pick... WiFi signal pole... Chat's cataclysm..._

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, "Do your thing!"

"CATACLYSM!" Chat called out, his right claw glowing black.

"Hey Darkwing! Try and get our miraculous!" Ladybug taunted.

Luka raised his guitar pick and pointed it at her, sound waves charging towards the spotted heroine.

Ladybug used the pan to redirect the blast towards the WiFi pole, dislodging it as it falls on top of the akuma.

Chat Noir grabbed the pick as it disintegrates saying, "I'm more of a Jagged Stone fan, thank you very much!"

The akuma flew away. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug shouts, "Time to de-evilize!" capturing the akuma.

As the purified butterfly flies off, Ladybug smiles, "Bye-bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled, throwing the pan in the air,

All the damage Darkwing caused was reversed as he was reverted back to his normal self.

"W-what happened?" Luka asked.

"Pound it!" Ladybug & Chat Noir laugh.  
Ladybug picked up her charm, and stared at it mellowly.

"I'll go take Luka back home, you should go before you detransform." Chat Noir cautioned.

"W-what? Yeah, I should." Ladybug responded.

"You should also leave that before Marinette comes home. It looks like it's important to her." Chat said.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you kitty. Till next time! Bug out!"

Chat smiled, "Anytime, M'lady,"

After dropping off Luka to the street below, he returned to the rooftop and risking his identity, he hid behind a chimney and noticed that Ladybug hadn't left. Waiting until he saw a flash of light, he turned towards the balcony, to only hear Marinette's giggle and the closing of the balcony door.

Chat Noir detransformed as he stared in disbelief.  
Marinette's Ladybug." Adrien said, "Marinette is my lady."


	2. Fallout

Chapter Two: Fallout

"Marinette is Ladybug. I can't believe it! After all this time, it was her." Adrien said, shell-shocked.

Plagg joined the conversation, as he nibbled on his Camembert, "Yeah yeah, what a surprise.."

"Wait a second," Adrien questioned. "You knew since Dark Owl, didn't you?!"

"Yeah?" Plagg munched, "So what?"

"You knew the identity of the love of my life, and you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

As Adrien grumbled, he glanced at the clock. "OH NO, I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

"You two really are meant to be!" Plagg teased.

* * *

As Adrien entered the school, he glanced at Marinette, who was talking to Luka.

"Look, Marinette, I'm sorry. I was jealous, and I hope you can forgive me." Luka said.

"It's okay, Hawkmoth has a habit of stretching things" Marinette said. "NOT THAT, I-I know what Hawkmoth does, cause it's not like I-I've met him, it's just that I've never been akumatized, not that I'm better than-"

Marinette walked away of embarrassment.

"All I have to do is talk to her, she already likes me-" Adrien pep talked.

"She likes Adrien Agreste. Not Chat Noir." Plagg said. "And why would she, it's not like you gave her any reason to!"

"Oh no," Adrien panicked, "What's worse is that I friendzoned her ALL those times!"

Plagg laughed as Adrien frantically ran, before bumping into Marinette.

"Oh, H-hey A-Adrien!" Marinette stuttered.

"Hey Marinette, sorry for bumping into you!" Adrien said.

"No, it's my fault! That was a mistake, n-not that I didn't wanna bump into you, no, you're amazing, no wait, I'm sorry…" Marinette blushed.

"It's alright," He chuckled. "Say, I'm doing a project and I'd like to do it about... Chat Noir, so I have a question: What's your opinion of him?"

"Chat Noir?" Marinette questioned. "He's lame, compared to you. Not that I'm comparing you to him, it's just that, you're so cool and awesome, and Chat.. he's so lame with his flirts and cat puns- flirts? No, it's not like he flirts with _me_ , I meant to say, uh, birds! He's allergic to feathers, but so are you, not that that's bad, I- am just gonna go.."

As Marinette walked away, Plagg popped up, "If you tell her you're Chat Noir, she'll never trust you. She was the one who wanted to keep your identities secret, after all!"

"So what can I do, Plagg?" Adrien sighs. "Chat Noir is when I can be free. If Marinette doesn't like Chat Noir, then she doesn't really like me."

"You know what you should do, kid?" Plagg said, "Visit her tonight, as Chat Noir. Try to get her to fall for you."

"But she might feel a burden of choosing Adrien or Chat Noir!" Adrien exclaims.

"Even if her heart will always be for Adrien, a part of her will always stay for Chat Noir. And once the reveal finally happens, maybe it'll be easier for her." Plagg reassured.

"Two crushes?"

"It worked for you, kid." Plagg laughed. "And one more word of advice?"

"Yeah?"

"Cheese makes the heart better." Plagg munched.

Adrien sighed and chuckled as he followew Marinette to class.

 **A/N: Wow, that chapter was really short... Luckily, more chapters should be in the process of uploading!**

 **Bug Out!**


	3. A Friend

Chapter Three: A Friend

 **A/N: This has been reposted, since the site corrupted the chapter.**

 **Anyways, time for the Marichat!**

"Do you really think Adrien knows I'm Ladybug?" Marinette asked her kwami, Tikki.

"Why would you say that? Adrien values your friendship. Maybe he just wanted to spend time with you!" Tikki replied.

"But he asked about my opinion of Chat Noir! He knows I haven't been akumatized, so how would I know?"

"But think about it, how would he know you are Ladybug?" Tikki reasoned.

"You're right. But I'm just worried, if he does, in fact, fall for me after knowing who I truly am, how do you know he fell for Marinette, and not Ladybug."

Marinette said, "Everyone _adores_ Ladybug, including Adrien. But I'm just Marinette, I'm not Ladybug."

"You are Ladybug! And if Adrien knows it, which he doesn't, he didn't fall in love with the hero, he fell in love with the girl under the mask." Tikki encouraged.

Marinette giggled, "Thank you Tikki. I just hope my identity is still intact. But, then again, I wouldn't trust anyone more than him. Well, maybe a little less than Chat Noir."

Tikki smiled and cuddled Marinette's cheek. _I really hope Plagg didn't say a word to him._ She quietly prayed for so, as the two stared at the City of Love, atop of Marinette's balcony.

* * *

"Marinette?"

Marinette arched up in surprise to see her partner, Chat Noir. was perched on the railing of her bronze balcony.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette said. "What's wrong? Is there an akuma?"

"No, nothing like that." He reassured. "I just needed a friend."

"What about Ladybug?"

"Well, we were supposed to be on patrol today, but she hasn't been answering my calls." Chat lied.

"P-patrol?"" Marinette stuttered. I don't remember him telling us we had patrol tonight…

 _Okay Adrien, all you gotta do is get your lady to fall for your Chat Noir side. No cat puns, no nicknames, just be straight, and maybe she'll learn to love you. Just be what she sees in Adrien._

"Yeah. Fortunately tonight is pretty calm, so I'm not expecting any sort of disturbance." Chat said. "Do you mind if I stay for a bit?"

"N-no, not at all!" Marinette laughed. Despite her warmness and smile towards Chat Noir, Marinette can't help but remember the last time Chat visited her at her balcony. It was then she learned of Chat Noir's true feelings towards her alter-ego, but that was also when she had to hurt him in order to tell him the truth, that she had feelings for someone else.

"My parents are asleep in the other room, but I'm pretty sure we can hang out here, as long as we're quiet."

"I never got a chance to thank you for trying to help that night before Glaciator. You really put things in perspective." Chat Noir smiled.

"It's nothing!" Marinette said. "You just looked so… sad. I hated to see you that down."

"You're a really great friend, Marinette. Your friends are lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Chat Noir." Marinette laughed.

"I just hope whoever you love will see that too." Chat said, immediately feeling bad for not noticing his friend's feelings sooner."

"Chat, is there something wrong?"

"What makes you say that, M'la-ARINETTE!?"

"First of all, you haven't called me by any nicknames, and second of all, you haven't said a _single_ cat pun since you've got here!"

"Well, you don't like it when I call you by names!"

"Uh, how would _you_ know that?" Marinette asked.

"I, uh, well not a lot of people like my nicknames." Chat excused. "Except Ladybug, of course."

"Are you sure about that?" Marinette teased.

"Same goes to my puns. While I find my quips a-mew-sing, others don't feel the same!"

"And when you mean others, you mean all, right?"

"Me-OUCH!"

The two laughed, as Tikki quietly panicked. _Oh my gosh! He knows! I can't tell Marinette, she'll freak out!_

"This has been fun, but it's already way past my curfew. My parents would ground me if they found out I've been up so late, with a superhero, no less!"

"Aw, too bad." Chat Noir said. "It was just getting interesting!"

"If you ever need a friend, you know where to find me."

"See you around, Marinette!" Chat waved as he leaped across the rooftops of Paris, off to revel in his success.

"Bye Kitty." Marinette whispered.

 **A/N: Finished! By this time, I've totally messed up characterization... So... turns out some of the thoughts weren't italicized. Luckily it should be fixed now!**

 **Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated!  
Bug Out!**


	4. I Know Who You Are In Your Bones

Chapter Four: I Know Who You Are In Your Bones

 **A/N: A few things to get off my chest**

 **1) Kudos to whoever figures out where the Ch 4 title was quoted from!**

 **2)As always, reviews are always appreciated!**

"I'm just saying Tikki. I told you how I felt I may be wrong about Chat Noir. He was really sweet last night." Marinette sighed. "My heart will always be for Adrien, but y'know, it's not totally out there…"

Tikki laughed nervously _Oh no no no! Not like this!_

Little did the two know, that they were being watched by none other, than Adrien himself.

"I can't believe the plan is working!" Adrien laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah she likes both sides of you." Plagg remarked. "Now what? I'm pretty sure she doesn't want a reveal at this very moment."

"All we can do is wait." Adrien said as he walked with his kwami to class.

"I'm gonna tell him!" Marinette exclaimed. "I am gonna tell Adrien that I like him!"

"If he doesn't know already from the multitude of pictures on your wall!" Alya teased.

"OH NO!" Marinette gasped. "Do you think he knows?"

As Marinette started to panic, Alya reassured her, "I'm just teasing, girl!"

As the two best friends began to come up with ways to confess Marinette's love to Adrien, the latter walked up to them.

"Oh, hey Alya! Hey Marinette!"

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette panicked, despite Alya's attempts to hold her laughter in.

"Well, uh Nino's calling me," Alya said, coming up with an excuse. "But Marinette has something to tell you, don't you?"

As Alya walked away, only to spy on from a distance, Marinette began to stutter, "I- uh have s-something to tell you. Uh like, Alya said.."

"Yeah? What is it?" Adrien smiled, anticipating the inevitible.

"I l-liiiii" Marinette mumbled. "I l-like y-youuuuuu"

"You like me?" Adrien gasped, faking shock.

"Y-yes.." Marinette said. "Unless you already like someone else! No wait, do you? I'm so sorry! I s-should have never said anything-"

"N-no, it's fine!" Adrien said. But Adrien's mental panic led to him blurting out stuff to Marinette, "I like someone el- no wait, I don- M'lad- no I like Ladyb- No you're the same pe- I wait!"

"It's f-fine. I g-get it. Everyone l-likes Ladyb-bug. I uh, forget I said anything.." Marinette squeaked before she walked away, with tears in her eyes.

As Adrien gawked in shock, at both Marinette's mental breakdown, and his carelessness, Plagg popped out, sympathetic. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"I can't believe I was so careless!" Adrien said, sorrowful. "I hurt her bad this time. I should go to her place and apologize."

"How do you know she wants to see you?" Plagg asked. "After all, she feels like it's her fault for making a mess of herself."

"I don't care, Plagg." Adrien rebutted. "I have to apologize to her! This is my fault."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Marinette cried. "I made a fool of myself, and Adrien already likes someone else. He already likes…"

"Who?" Alya asked.

"LADYBUUuuuuuggg"

Alya immediately chased after her friend, after seeing her run away from the scene in tears.

"It's okay, Marinette. Adrien probably wasn't trying to hurt you. He just wanted you to know the truth so it wouldn't hurt more down the road." Alya said.

"I know, but I acted like a complete weirdo. In front of Adrien, no less!"

"I don't know if I could help you fix things, but I know from experience, that you'd want to be alone in your thoughts."

"Thank you Alya," Marinette hugged her friend, "I'll text you when I'm feeling better."

Tikki felt bad for her holder. _I know Adrien knows, I just feel like he got nervous._

* * *

Only a few hours after Alya left, Marinette's mom called up to her.

"Marinette, I'm sending a friend upstairs!" Sabine Dupain-Cheng warned.

"Alya?" Marinette asked wearily.

"No." The hatch opened. "Me."

"Adrien?!" Marinette gasped, shocked.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Adrien apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"O-offend? No! Never!" Marinette exclaimed. "You love Ladybug, and I shouldn't get in the way of that."

"N-no! I messed up. I meant to say," Adrien began. "That I l-like you too."

"You don't have to lie." Marinette smiled. "You like Ladybug.'

Oh no, I really messed up this time. Only one way to fix this.

"Marinette, I know your-"

 **A/N: And that's where we stop!**

 **I have definitely messed up characterization by now... Anyways, stuttering Adrien is a mess...**

 **And I'm all for it!**

 **Bug Out!**


	5. What Makes You Special

Chapter Five: What Makes You Special

 **A/N: Hey! I can't believe it's been a week! Thank you so much for all your reviews and views. Two chapters on the way as well as edits on previous ones. As always, reviews are always appreciated!  
Bug Out!**

"Shhhhhhhh!"

Just as he was about to admit his guilt, a red kwami, most likely Marinette's popped up, quietly telling him to not say a word.

"I uh know your feeling sad, and you think I'm lying. But I'm going to tell you the truth, okay?"

Marinette nodded.

"I love Ladybug, but Marinette, she may be out of reach. But I've known you for almost two years, and I've grown to love you."

Marinette smiled. "Thank you Adrien. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Your welcome." Adrien said, leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts.

"Tikki?" Marinette said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I don't believe him."

"Why?!"

"Why would he like ME, when he has Ladybug?"

* * *

As Chat Noir did his nightly patrols, searching for akumas, he saw Marinette's balcony light faintly glowing in the distance. _She looks sad. I thought I cheered her up…_

"I see you spying on me, Chat Noir." Marinette said.

Although surprised, he walked over to her, "How'd you know?"

"Instinct."

"Well since I'm already here, I have to ask, what's wrong?" Chat asked.

"You know that boy I like? Well, I told him how I felt…" her voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Chat asked.

"He told me he liked Ladybug. Guess you have competition." she chuckled, dishearted.

"What happened next?"

"He then told me while he liked Ladybug, he fell in love with me."

"And why's that so bad?"

"Because I don't believe him. Because if he could have Ladybug, what would make me so special?"

 _I guess she still doesn't believe me_

"How long have we known each other?"

"I don't know, close to a year?"

"Well, I can tell from Evillustrator, that you must be nice enough for someone to love you as much as Nathanael did. I can tell from Gamer that you're not just skilled in fashion. Befana showed that you were such a nice girl that not only did your class prepare a surprise party just for you, but that they would do anything to defend you. And in Glaciator, even if you were hurt, you still kept a positive attitude. And you helped me feel better, even if we were both down. Marinette, you're an amazing person. You can't keep comparing yourself to Ladybug." Chat Noir reassured, using his fingers to count his reasons.

 _You have no idea,_ Marinette thought.

"Thank you, Chat Noir. That means a lot." Marinette smiled, glancing towards the distance. Her smile was replaced by one of shock.

"Is that… Lila?"

"Volpina is back! I'm calling you out Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She yelled.


	6. Right In Front Of Me

Chapter Six: Right In Front of Me

 **A/N: Okay, so I totally spaced out, but the Ch 4 title was inspired by none other than the Black Canary herself, Laurel Lance! (Arrow 2x21: City of Blood)**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

"Volpina." Chat muttered bitterly.

"How is she akumatized again? I thought Ladybug already purified the akuma!" Marinette exclaimed.

"So did I." Chat said. "I guess she must be angry again. Stay here and stay low. I don't know if Ladybug & I our her only targets."

"She may look for Adrien Agreste again!'

"Oh, uh right. I'll go check on him and meet up with Ladybug!" Chat said.

"And Chat, be careful. You and Ladybug both."

"We will." Chat smiled, before leaping away.

As Chat lept away, Marinette opened her purse as Tikki flew out.

"Volpina's back. Do you think she's still mad at me from last time?"

"It's a possibility. But no time to ponder now!" Tikki exclaimed.

"You're right," Marinette chanted "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Chat Noir lept building from building, searching for Volpina. His thoughts were then directed towards Marinette, who seemed to think he was lying when he said he loved her. _Did I? Do I love Marinette, or Ladybug?_

"Chaton?"

"M'lady! Nice of you to fly by!" Chat winked, as Ladybug couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Petit Chaton. He couldn't resist._

"Have you seen Volpina?" She asked, sticking to business.

"All I heard was her cries of anger, telling us to come out of 'hiding'."

"She called us out? I just got your call telling me you saw her. If you heard her, then where were you?" Ladybug slyly asked, knowing the answer.

"I uh, was with, uh, Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He admitted. "But it's not what you think! You'll always be mine, Bugaboo!"

Ladybug chuckled. "Okay, no time for games. Let's try to surprise Volpina. You take left, I got right."

Chat nodded as the two parted ways, only to once again converge in the future.

* * *

Volpina paced back in forth in front of the Eiffel Tower. _Where are they?!_

In the glint of her eye she saw, as quick as a cat, pass by her left.

Her lips curled, "Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous before Paris is destroyed!"

After being met with darkness, Volpina blew a note on her flute, commanding a seemingly random flock of pigeons towards Chat Noir.

* * *

Chat Noir waited for Ladybug's command in a distant tree, hoping for the rare element of surprise. Just then, a flock of pigeons zoom past.

 _No no no no no…._ Although Chat Noir tried to hold in his sneezes, his attempts were made futile as he let out a devastating blow.

It was as if the whole city was alerted, as Ladybug swung in, and destroyed the illusions with her yo-yo.

"Those birds were fake, Chat Noir!" Ladybug annoyingly exclaimed. "Are you sure you have an allergy, or is it a mental thing?!"

"Sorry M'ladybug. My bad."

"So the cat and the bug reveal themselves." Volpina taunts, flute in hand.

"You think the akuma is in the necklace again?" Ladybug asks.

" _If_ there is one?"

"What do you mean?"

"The fox miraculous is real. How do you know Master Fu, I don't know, lost it?"

"Even if that's true, we have to try." Ladybug reasoned.

"Agreed."

The duo chased after Volpina, who had positioned herself on the Eiffel Tower.

"Just give up, Volpina!" Ladybug called. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do!" Volpina screamed. "You both embarrassed me!"

"Just don't go after Adrien Agreste! He can't protect himself!"

"Adrien? Ha! My problem is towards the two of you." she turns to Chat. "Funny, you two took away someone I loved! How times have changed! The Baker's daughter is lucky to have someone like you!"

"WHAT?!" the two shouted.

"Well, had!" she cackled as she zoomed towards the bakery, in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Brushing the smoke away, her spandex was soaking wet in rain water as the spotted heroine spotted Volpina on a rooftop, heading towards the balcony.

The duo chased her until Ladybug saw an apparent rooftop party being crashed by illusions of panthers. Party guests ran in fear towards the railing, before to their surprise, was another lie and disappeared.

As citizens began to fall off the roof, Ladybug quickly swung her yo-yo, creating a net.

"Chat Noir, Go!" she strained, to which Chat Noir obediently followed.

As she struggled to keep the citizens from plummeting to their demise, she could only whisper, "Please don't make the wrong choice, Chat Noir."

Chat Noir chased Volpina to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, where the two were toe-to-toe in a standoff.

Volpina could only laugh as she held a so-called illusion of Marinette, dangling from the balcony.

"Give up your necklace, Lila." Chat Noir ordered.

"My name is Volpina!" she shrieked, "And I don't think so. You wouldn't want her to fall, do you? You think I don't see you visit this girl's balcony every night? And don't worry that Ms. Spots is going to feel left out. She's next!"

"Let her go, Volpina." He played along. "This is between the two of us."

As he was about to lunge forward and steal her fox tail necklace, Volpina dodged and dangled Marinette even more

"Tsk tsk tsk," She teased, "Take away my necklace, and I might just drop your little princess!"

As the standoff ensured, Ladybug was now hopping rooftop to rooftop frantically shouting at Chat, "Chat! It's an illusion! Don't trust her! Don't do anything rash!"

Unfortunately, Chat couldn't hear his lady. Or notice she was on the rooftop behind him, awaiting the result of the final battle.

"That's a lie. She's a lie." he gritted.

"And how can you be so sure, isn't this where you left Marinette before you went off on your little escapades?"

"The girl you are holding is an illusion." He stated. "Because Marinette is safe. Because she is right-"

Chat Noir pointed behind him, only to be surprised when he sees Ladybug stare blankly at him.

 _No… no way…_ Ladybug thought.

Taking the distraction to his advantage, Chat Noir lunged forward, and swiped the necklace right from Lila's neck.

As her transformation wore off, she let go of Marinette as she fell onto the streets of Paris, before disappearing in a puff of tangerine smoke.

* * *

Chat smiled at his win, as he placed the "miraculous" into a small, ornate box.

As Ladybug dropped onto the balcony, he greeted her, "Guess we won't be seeing much of Volpina anymore, right M'lady?" only to be returned with a cold, emotionless response.

 **A/N: BEFORE, you comment on how Volpina's reappearance made no sense, it will all be explained in the sequel I'm developing.**

 **The final two chapters shall be posted in a couple of days...**

 **Until then...**

 **Bug Out!**


	7. Coup de Foudre

Chapter Seven: Coup de Foudre

 **A/N: Woop! Released a day earlier! Anyways, this chapter is extremely short, without TOO much dialogue as this was meant to be a more internal conflict kind of chapter. The idea for THIS reveal was by an ML Comic called *Umbrella* (I don't know the exact title, just the Princess Sakura Serenity one! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY to the creator of the comic)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"M'lady?" Chat asked, wondering what got Ladybug so down.

"You know, don't you?" she mumbled, loud enough for only Chat to hear.

"What?"

"You know who I truly am."

"Yeah," he admitted. "I do."

"How long?" she said, her voice shaking.

"A while now…" his voice trailed off.

She was in tears now. "You coming to my balcony all those times. Were they all because you knew?!"

Ladybug didn't give Chat Noir enough time to answer as she continued.

"So tell me, do you love me? Or do you love Ladybug?"

Chat Noir stayed in silence, as he knew he couldn't give a truthful answer.

 _All this time, I tried to be Adrien, because that's who she fell for. But I ignored my true self, I forgot to be pun-loving, flirt Chat Noir. Maybe if I took the time to be as I used to see her as, a friend, maybe she would eventually fall for me. Maybe if I tried to show her kindness, actual, platonic kindness, we wouldn't even be in this situation._

As he looked for ways to try to make it up to her, he spotted a black umbrella.

 _She kept this? I can't believe it._

Chat Noir picked up the umbrella in the now pouring rain and opened. A genuine act of kindness as he extended the umbrella towards Ladybug and smiled, despite the thunder's booms and claps.

Ladybug turned to see a warmly smiling Chat as he handed her a black umbrella, an umbrella that seemed all too familiar.

She gazed into the forest green eyes of Chat Noir, saw his damp blonde hair shine like the golden sun yet to come, and stared at his peach-lipped smile as he handed her the umbrella in the thundering rain.

It was like Deja Vu as she found herself once again falling in love with a man she was wrong about.

 _Coup de Foudre_

Ladybug stared once again at Chat Noir green eyes, as her own, shiny with tears, could only widen at.

"Adrien?"

 **A/N: And that's where we end!**

 **Jk, I'm a writer, not a monster!**

 **But the next chapter MIGHT be released either tonight or tomorrow. We'll see!**

 **As always...**

 **Bug Out!**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **A/N: *Deep Breath* Thank you. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I appreciate every one of you that took the time to read this story.**

 **The sequel "Smoke & Mirrors" is reliant on the main seven miraculous. Unfortunately, that means you won't see the sequel until I get the ability to learn more about Queen Bee. I AM NOT WAITING UNTIL 2053 JUST FOR CARAPACE TO SHOW UP. Please be patient because I'd like to make the story as relevant and canonical as possible. (It's already off canon.) As you may tell, this chapter is pretty short, but I can't think of a better ending than this.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

"So where do we go from now?"

The two heroes were perched on top of the Eiffel Tower, making it the first nightly patrol they did together in a while.

"Well Hawkmoth is still on the loose, so that should be our main goal." Ladybug said.

"I'm glad we did this." Chat Noir admitted.

"So am I," she admitted. "But I'm only going to say this once: I do sometimes find your puns a-mew-sing!"

"That's meow-sic to my ears, M'ladybug!"

"But in all seriousness, thank you Chat Noir."

"For what?"

"When you told me you knew I was Marinette, I was worried that the way you've been acting towards me was only because I was Ladybug, not because you loved who I truly am."

"M'lady, with or without the mask, you are the same person underneath. As both Ladybug and Marinette, you're both brave, headstrong, and always ready to stand up for what you believe in. But most of all, you have the biggest heart I've ever seen. Marinette, you have to stop comparing yourself to Ladybug. Because you are Ladybug."

"Thank you, Chat Noir. I guess you were right. The mask doesn't change us." Ladybug smiled.

"Except I didn't follow my own advice. After I knew who you are, I tried to be the Adrien you fell in love with. But I forgot that Chat Noir was who I am. I shouldn't have tried to change who I was because I know you. Cat puns or not, you and I will always be meant to be." Chat said.

"Thank you, Chat Noir.. Thank you for showing me that even with a mask, we are one in the same. That you I fell for each other. Not who we were with the mask, but the the person we truly are underneath."

" _Je T'aime,_ M'lady."

"I love you too, kitty."

 _Fin_

 **A/N: So there is a few people I need the thank so let's get started!**

 **Liv Maddics, my "beta reader". She has given me critiques on so many of my upcoming stories.**

 **My onslaught of friends who not only supported me, but gave me the idea to publish this.**

 **If you are reading this, thank you. It amazes me that people would actually follow or even favorite my own story. I cannot thank you enough.**

 **As always,**

 **Bug Out!**

 **8-16-18:  
Hey guys, future CanaryBug here! As you may not know, the sequel to Faint Memories has been published! Smoke & Mirrors should be updated relatively soon so stay tuned!**

 **Bug Out!**


End file.
